Legend of Dragoon 2
by 12jimmy12
Summary: After Dart and Shana had finished there quest, they settled down and had a child. His name was Jason. His father wants him to become a knight so he could have a good life, but Jason refuses and run away. This is my first fic on this website PLEASE READ
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Dragoon. (Sucks Huh)**

(Author: FYI I did revise this too so that it is accurately correct according to the game.)

It has been twenty-three years since Dart defeated Melbu Frahma. He and Shana got married and had a son they named Jason. Dart was rewarded by King Albert for ending the Serdian war and saving the world. Not to mention all of the rewards he got from King Zior of Tiberoa. Albert had married Emile and they are ruling in peace. Haschel died five years later leaving Kongol as a master of the Rogue Martial Art School. Meru left to travel the world, she said that she was still young and wanted to go adventure more. Blano, the winglie ancestor canceled the law that prohibited winglies from leaving the forest so Guaraha traveled all over with Meru. Miranda returned to the Crystal Palace.

None of the dragoons were used since then and now most are being kept safe. The red-eyed and dark dragoons are lost where and no one knows the exact place. Dart gave the divine dragoon to Albert to keep safe at the castle with the jade dragoon. The violet and gold dragoons are in Rouge at the martial art school and are vaulted up safe and kept on a close watch by Kongol. Miranda keeps the white silver dragoon safely in her room but never talks about it so few are left who know of it. Meru still has the blue sea dragoon but keeps it as more of a remembrance than a weapon.

Now back to Dart. With the money he was given from Albert, Dart built a large house on the north side of the rebuilt Seles. Jason, as he grew, liked to go outside and pretend to be on his father's adventures and he played with sticks pretending that they were swords. He is now eighteen and is 6'5". Jason has grown like his father. He looks almost identical to Dart and has the same haughty attitude that Dart had when he was younger.

(Author: I hope the prologue to my story: _The Legend of Dragoon II_ gets you wanting to read the rest.) 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Even though I wish. I don't own Legend of Dragoon 

(Author: Hey I revised this chapter! This is the first story that I have ever written so bear with me and if you don't like something in this story I'm sorry.)

Right now Jason is in his room talking to his dad. Though it is kind of hard to call it talking it would be more on the line of fighting.

"I don't want to become a knight!" yelled Jason to his father.

"But you could start your life with some social power in Serdio." was dart's response

"Who gives a crap. I want to travel like you did when you were my age."

"You're too foolish to think clearly. Why would you want to give up a life of wealth and honor? Fighting and killing isn't fun!"

"I don't want to be known as 'Dart's son'! I want people to remember me for myself!"

"Then you can stay up here in your room until you decide to change your mind."

"Fine! I like it up here better anyway."

Dart slammed the door and went down the stairs. Jason lay down on his bed. Lately he had been disagreeing with his father so much that he had tried twice to run away already. Tonight he planned to try again but this time he _would _get away. From under his bed he took out a bag witch held a week's supply of food, a bow, and a quiver of arrows. He had made the bow and arrows himself and the food he had taken halves of every meal and saved it. There was only one thing he needed left: his sword. When Jason turned fifteen Dart had had a sword forged for him that was a lot like his sword and also had the same hilt but it had designs on the blade made of a red metal the same as the hilt was made of. Dart had this sword along with his sword and Shana's bow along with other weapons locked up in a cabinet.

Since Jason's bedroom was on the third and the top floor of their house the roof curves down and makes a ledge under Jason's window. Jason had learned that he could climb on to the roof and access any room on the top floor. He walked over to his dresser and took a lock-pick that was hidden behind. He then climber out his window and quickly ran to the window of the room with the weapon cabinet. He picked the lock to the cabinet and opened it, before grabbing his sword he looked at the contents of the cabinet. He then grabbed his sword and three silver daggers. Then he locked the cabinet again and climbed back out the window. When he returned to his room he heard steps coming up the stairs toward his room which was at the top of the staircase. He quickly shoved his stuff under his bed then hopped on it.

When the door opened he expected to see Dart walk in but instead it was Shana. She came in carrying a tray with food on it. Then he realized that this was because it was already six o'clock and she had brought him his supper.

"Are you awake, Jason?" came the voice of Jason's mother Shana.

"What?"

"I brought you food since your father wont let you come down and eat with us."

"I'm surprised he let you." Jason said under his breath.

"Jason, your father doesn't hate you it's just that when he was younger he wanted to have people think well of him. He kind of wanted to be a knight himself."

"So why does he want me to be one?" Jason questioned.

"I think he wants you to be a knight so he can feel that his dream came true through you."

Jason, still angry couldn't think of an excuse so just kept quiet. Shana walked over to his bed and sat down.

"When do plan on leaving?" she asked.

"What!"

"I know that you are going to try to run away again."

"How?"

"Lately you haven't been eating all your food. I guessed that you were keeping it for something. Also I saw you working on your bow more. You don't have any other reason to make a bow than you plan to run away."

"Are you going to tell dad?" he questioned.

"No, I think you are old enough that I should let you decide what you should do. If you still want to leave I will help you."

"How?"

"Here, take this money. I have also paid the town blacksmith to make you some useful stuff. When your father goes to bed climb out your window using this rope and go to the blacksmith's shop. Then leave as soon as you can."

She kissed his cheek and handed him the rope and bag of money. Then left the room. Jason opened his dresser and took out a black cape that had a hood attached to it and put it on. He unstrung his bow and placed it in his quiver. He finished getting ready and sat on the edge of his bed looking at the clock in the corner of his room. At nine forty-five he stood up and took the rope and tied it to the windowsill. Then he put pillows under his blankets to make it appear as if he was in bed. He put on a pair of black gloves and tied his food to the end of the rope. He threw his sword into the ground below and lowered his pack. As his clock chimed ten, he slid down the rope.

After reaching the ground he grabbed his sword and ran to the gate. Apparently Dart had expected him to try to run away so Jason went along then wall and climber over. The town was dark and many of the shops were closed. When he reached the blacksmith's he knocked on the door. The blacksmith quietly handed him an oaken sheath with red steel inlaid in it, making amazing designs. Then he handed him a suit of armor that was also made of red steel.

"Your father would kill me if he knew that I fixed up his armor and gave it to you." said the blacksmith.

"Thank you."

Jason slid on the armor and put his sword in the sheath and left the town without another soul knowing. As he ran up a hill on the outskirts of town he turned back to get one last look at his town. He was now doing something he never thought he would succeed in. Now he was free!

(Author: Thank you for reading my first official chapter. If you want to find out what happens keep reading. I will try to get the rest out soon. Hey, if you think it is boring it will get better.)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Dragoon.**

(Author: I hoped you liked the last chapter. To yugioknowitall I hated it when Lavits dies too he was my favorite. )

Jason traveled into the night and early the next morning he reached the forest outside of Seles. Five minutes in he decided to take a quick rest. He sat down on a stump next to a place where the road he was walking on met two other roads. As he opened his bag he felt the ground rumbling. He jumped behind a tree and waited. A little over a second after he hid there came a large group of bandits riding by on horses. There were hundreds of them but they passed by in under a minute. Jason didn't hear anymore coming so he stepped out and looked down the road to see four more horses coming. When they saw Jason they stopped and jumped off their horses swinging battle-axes. This scared away the horses. Jason drew his sword from off his back just in time to block one of the blows. He quickly brought his sword up and around to decapitate the first as the others advanced. They jumped on him and it looked hopeless when a man wearing a full suit of blue armor came running down the road with a broad sword. The man stabbed one of the bandits in the back giving Jason a chance to get up. The last two bandits moved quicker and dodged or blocked every blow, swinging violently whenever they had a chance. Since both of them were larger than Jason the next swing sent both Jason and the man in blue flying back. One of the bandits jumped in the air coming down in a devastating blow on Jason.

(Author: This next part all happened in about five seconds and at the same time.)

As the bandit came down on Jason, Jason thrusted his sword into the chest of the bandit. Meanwhile the man in blue ran and jumped at the other bandit slashing him through chest before he was able to lift his ax. The man jumped over him and stabbed into his back. Then the bandit fell to the ground with a bloody wound across his chest. As Jason was kicking the other bandits off the road the knight walked up to Jason.

" Hi, my name is James," said the stranger.

"Hi, my name's Jason."

"Thank you for helping me with those bandits. Did you by any chance see where the rest of the bandits in the group went?"

"They went on down the road to the north."

"Where are you going?"

"Not quite sure yet. Why were you following those bandits?" Jason questioned.

"I am a knight from Bale and the bandits attacked Indels Castle and stole something. Our knights had killed half of them while the others got away. King Albert sent me with a group of twenty after them on horses but when we reached the forest we were attacked by a small group of bandits. They killed seventeen and severely hurt the last three who I sent back to the castle on their horses the rest of the horses either ran away or where killed. The last four bandits didn't notice me and rode off and I was following them on foot when I ran into you." answered James.

"So what did they steal from the castle, it sounds pretty important?"

"I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Oh come on."

"Well, have you ever heard of something called a dragoon?"

"A dragoon! My father once had the red-eyed dragoon."

"Wait! Are you saying that your father is Dart!" questioned the astonished night.

"Yea, so what. Go on about the dragoons." Jason continued, not wanting to talk about his father.

"Well King Albert was asked by your father to hold on to the divine dragoon along with the jade dragoon."

"Yeah so what about them?"

"Those bandits stole them!"

"What! How!"

"They attacked in the morning when the guards were switched and got away before we could stop them."

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Jason said, starting to calm down.

"I am going to do what I was told to do and get them back or die trying."

"Your crazy…mind if I come?

"Sure you can come I could use some company and from what I saw it looks like I can use you in battle too."

"Thanks."

"Then let's get going, we better get going then so we don't get too far behind.

They started running down the rode that the bandits went. By evening they reached the edge of the forest where they came to a prairie with a few trees in it. It was easier to follow the bandits now because they were able to see where the horses trampled down the grass. Once the sky became totally dark they stopped to rest at a tree. The prairie was quiet and they quickly fell asleep. In the middle of the night they woke to find a very unexpected sight!

(Author: Sorry to leave you hanging but if you keep sending reviews you will keep getting more chapters.)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Dragoon. **

(Author: Thank you for reading my story I hope that you have liked it so far. Please keep sending in reviews. Remember the more reviews I get the faster the chapters come out. And I will try to get them out before too long. I did think long and hard about changing the story from script form. I did decide to change it which you might have noticed.)

They woke that night to the howling of wolves. Jason jumped up to see James standing with his bow in his hand. The meadow was swarming with darting flames. James was launching off arrows as fast as he could. As Jason's eyes adjusted he saw hellhounds and willo-wisps encircling them.

"What is this?" yelled Jason to be heard above the creatures.

"We must have entered the Burning Meadow."

"What?"

"It's a place that is inhabited by hellhounds and willo-wisps. Not to many people have heard of it in Serdio since it is so far east. Few many have ever made it though alive." answered James.

"Why didn't we see them during the day."

"They only attack at night, during the day they hide under ground…Now shut up and help me out."

As soon as he finished saying that one of the hellhounds leapt at Jason from the back. James fitted an arrow into his bow and prepared to shoot but before he had a chance Jason drew his sword and sliced through the hound's chest. Another three charged, the first two fell to the ground with an arrow through their necks while the last dropped with a pierced chest. They both grabbed their packs and James drew his sword and put away his bow. They ran as fast as they could to try to get to the river that marked the end of the meadow. As the wolves jumped at them, Jason and James dropped them almost as fast as they were coming. As they got closer to the river they came upon a few trees. The wolves grew greater in numbers as they went. Finally they were surrounded. They stabbed their swords into one of the trees and swung themselves up onto one of the branches that was too high for the wolves or willo-wisps to reach. They both took out their bows and started to shoot as many of the wolves as they could.

"How long do you think that we will be able to hold them off?" asked Jason.

"I'm not doing too good on arrows I'm running out."

"Should we use our swords?"

"We have to do something we can't keep this up very long." responded James.

"Hey, what's that?

"What?"

"It looks like a…bird!"

"No. It can't be, no bird would be crazy enough to come into this place."

"No, it is a bird, a red bird coming this way."

"It's not like some bird can help us out anyway."

As the bird came closer Jason noticed that it was a white bird with red marks on its tail, it also had something in its mouth that glowed red. The bird flew right over them and dropped the glowing ball into Jason's hand. It glowed as he held it. The light drowned the sound of the wolves' barks and whistle of the wilo-wisps, as it grew larger. Then there was a flash of red light and Jason appeared wearing a full suit of red armor with green gems and two wings that looked as if they belonged to dragons. Jason flew down onto the hellhounds slicing through them at a rate about three per second.

By now James was getting exhausted from all the heat of the fires not to mention the heat from the fight. He was getting dizzy and was trying his hardest to keep from passing out. His vision started to get so blurry that he didn't even notice it when one of the wolves jumped up to the limb that he was sitting on and knocked him off. As he passed out the last thing he saw was a bright red light flash and then it all became dark.

When James passed out he thought that he was dead but what really happened was that as the hellhound was about to bite his neck Jason came down on the wolf and slit it through its back. After Jason had killed the rest of the hellhounds and wilo-wisps he returned to normal, but he still had the glowing red ball in his hand. He sat down next to where James was sleeping and thought about it. He knew, even though he had never seen one before, that what he was holding was a dragoon. Thought he couldn't figure out how that bird got it. It was morning then and so he put the dragoon spirit away and decided to wait up for James so that he could explain what happened that last night. As he sat down next to the tree he noticed that the grass had already started to grow back again. By the time James woke up again the grass was already ankle high.

"What…happed?"

"Don't you remember?" joked Jason.

"Well…kind of, but I thought I was dead!"

"Well you probably would have been if I didn't save you."

"Oh yea! You had the red-eyed dragoon!"

"Hey how did you know that it was a dragoon?"

"Dude don't you remember; I have seen one before." responded James.

"Sorry."

They started to head east again after about three hours of walking they came to a town. (Actually it shouldn't be called a town it should be called a city because of its size. Hey and also remember that this is no longer in Serdio or the continent of Endiness.) The city was really large yet neither James nor Jason had both been there before. As they entered the city the sound of the merchants voices rush through their ears.

"What is the name of this city? We are too far east to be in Serdio any more so I have no idea."

"It is called Sapharinn. Thanks to this city I now know where we are." remarked James.

"Where is that?"

"Well Sapharinn is directly east of Bale so…" James was saying when he was cut off by people screaming.

They ran down the street to see a small group of bandits ransacking the local shops. As they drew their swords another group of bandits rode up on horses. The one riding in the very center of the group was a giant of a man that when off his horse he stood about eight feet tall. The street became almost silent. The bandits stopped ransacking and the people gathered around silently. As the giant got off his horse he pulled from his back a mace and chain about five feet long. The giant stared at them both and then all of a sudden he charged swinging the mace and chain. The two drew their swords for battle.

(Author: Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoy what happens next.)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Dragoon. (too bad huh)**

(Author: I kind of like this chapter and I hope you do too. Thank you for all the reviews that you have given.)

James and Jason ducked to avoid the swings of the giant's mace and chain. Because of the length of the chain and the close area of the marketplace the mace got stuck in the side of one of the buildings. Jason jumped at his left but before he had a chance to stab the giant had swung an ax from his side and hit Jason with the flat of the blade. James swung his sword at the giant and cut his arm. The giant rained down crushing blows on James. James was having trouble blocking the massive ax and the power swinging it down on him. The giant stepped back and then swung as hard as he could at James. James dove right shoved his sword into the giant's side. The giant's side was intensely bleeding as he fell to the ground. Thinking that it was over James walked over to where Jason was laying. Jason stood up and shook himself. All of a sudden he heard a groan from behind him. As he turned he say the giant was struggling to stand up.

"How are you still alive?" said the astonished James.

The giant gave a deadly look and then from one of his pockets the giant pulled out the blue sea dragoon. Now before James and Jason floated the same giant but this time with a stronger armor and wings. His ax was twice as big as before. Jason once again charged the giant slashing his chest. James didn't waste any time and stabbed at the giant immediately with as much force as he could muster. (This looked as if it hadn't even effected the giant.) The giant looked at James and then laughed. He grabbed James by the throat and lifted him into the air. Before they could even tell what happened the giant returned to normal and then fell down on his face. Jason pulled his sword from the giant's back. The blue sea dragoon floated up in the air and over to James. James and Jason both stared at it and then realize that the bandits were running out of town. The started to run after the bandits but before leaving James looked again at the giant and noticed that his ax was missing. As they were about to exit the town James grabbed Jason's shoulder and stopped him.

"Come on we have to catch up with the bandits!" Jason said pulling out of James's grasp.

"Yea I know but they are too far ahead now. I think we should see if there are any horses around here that we could buy. We could travel much faster with them." explained the knight.

They entered the town again and found a stable in a few minutes. They bought two horses with the money that Jason had got from his mom and they galloped out of town.

After about an hour they started to slow down a little. James kept looking behind and to the sides. Finally they slowed down to a walk.

"Hey Jason, you wouldn't mind it if we took a little brake real quick would you?" asked James kind of suspiciously.

"What ever, but try to make it fast if you want to have a chance in catching those bandits." replied an impatient Jason.

"Yea sure, go ahead and get something to eat...or something."

James walked off into the undergrowth. While Jason was resting by a tree he heard, all of a sudden, a scream coming from the direction James went off in. Jason stood up and as he stared into the darkness he saw a girl come running up and bowl right into him. A few seconds later James came running out after her.

"Thanks Jason," smirked James.

"Your…welcome…I guess. Who are you?" Jason said turning to the girl who was getting off the ground.

"I'm sorry. Please don't kill me," cried the girl.

"Ha, why would you think that we would kill you?" laughed Jason.

"Well if you aren't going to kill me why were you chasing me?" sobbed the girl still kind of scared.

"Why were you following us?" interrupted James.

"I saw what you guys did back in the city. A couple years ago those same bandits killed my family when they raided the city. I wanted to come with you…to help fight the bandits."

"Then why did you think we would kill you?"

"Um…I…don't know. I feel really stupid now," as she finished the sentence her voice became more confident.

"Your joking about trying to help us right?" Jason mocked.

"No! Why would I be joking?" the girl yelled not having any fright in her voice now.

"You're like only fifteen and it wouldn't be worth our time to defend you if there was any kind of danger."

"Hey! I'm actually eighteen and I can fight for myself, you wouldn't need to worry about me!" she yelled.

With that she drew the ax that the giant bandit had dropped. Even though the ax was wider than her and as long as her arm she held it with one hand, without a struggle.

"I was wondering what happened to that," said James.

"You can't come with us whether you have a weapon or not. You probably can't even use it," said Jason.

Without further argument Charlotte walked over to a large tree that was nearby and with one stoke she chopped through the tree. James and Jason stared in awe.

"If I'm weak then how was I able to do that, hu?" she bragged.

"You can come with us though you need to know that we are probably not going to come back alive. If you don't already know my name is James, his name is Jason, and we are on a poorly conceived plan to retrieve an item from a large group of bandits, which will probably kill us…So what's your name?"

"That sounds like my kind of plan. As long as it includes killing bandits I'm in. My name is Charlotte."

Charlotte strapped the huge ax to her back and then they mounted their horses. Since they only had two horses James let Charlotte ride on his horse. The reason she rode on James's horse instead of Jason's horse was because for one: Jason didn't like the fact that they were taking her along with them and two: because James was more of a gentleman, being a knight.

(Author: I know that it was a pretty bad place to leave off at but that is kind of how I like to do it.)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Dragoon.**

(Author: Thank you for reading. This is where I think the story starts to get better. I would like to know what you think about my story so keep sending me reviews.)

Jason, Charlotte, and James traveled for miles past the city. They stopped to talk and eat lunch. (If you didn't figure it out that means that they traveled through the night.)

"Charlotte, do you have any idea on where the bandits are headed?" asked James.

"Well the most I have ever heard is that they come across the Sea of Fortos at least once a year and sometimes travel far inland to raid cities. When they are done raiding they go back across the sea," she explained.

"Why would they go across the sea just to raid a couple places?" inquired Jason.

"Well some people say that they have a large camp east of Mille Seseau. The way they come to raid it is faster for them to go across the sea. Though that part is just a rumor and no one had actually seen it."

"If that is true trying to go into a place like that would be suicide let alone trying defeat them."

"Then that means we should be taking the quickest route to the coast, right. I mean so we can stop them before they make it to their stronghold? asked Charlotte.

"Yea so that's why we need to decide which way we should go." answered James.

"Isn't it obvious though? We should take the fastest way." questioned Charlotte.

"What are our choices?" asked Jason.

"Well, from where we are if you draw a strait line on the map to the coast we would have to go through the Valley of Fire. As corny as it sounds its no joke. If we don't go through there we would have to either take the forest west of the valley, which goes almost all the way to the sea so it would take too long to go around or try to get through. Then there is the desert east of the valley, which would have to be the alternative route. Seeing as though there are a lot of hills in the desert it would take too long to cross."

"What the crap is it with fire in this country." interrupted Jason.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

"Never mind."

"I vote that we go through the valley," said James.

"James, you know that it is rumored that a phoenix lives there right?" asked Charlotte.

"It doesn't matter we need to get through and we need to do it fast."

"So what do you say Jason?"

"I don't think it wounds like such a good idea."

"Why, are you scared?" she mocked.

"No I just didn't think that you could handle it!" he yelled to her.

"Well don't worry about me I can take care of my self just fine."

"Hey guys stop fighting. We'll go through the valley, ok."

They rode on and in a few minutes they came to a river. After they crossed it they filled up on water and got moving. They entered the valley and as they started heading down into it they noticed the increase in the temperature. Their feet started to get hot after a while which made them speed up till they noticed that the horses were having trouble keeping up then they would slow down again. They came to a part in the trail where the valley got thin and they had to walk in single file. As they passed under a rock arch they started to feel a rumble. It got stronger and grew into a horrible earthquake and rocks stated to fall down around them. They started to run to keep from getting crushed. When they reached a part where the valley grew wider the earthquake stopped but as they we catching their breaths they heard the scream of a large bird right above them. A giant red bird flew down right in front of them and blocked their path. The horses jumped over the rocks as fast as possible and left the three to defend themselves. Jason and James drew their swords and Charlotte drew her ax. The bird screeched and then burst into flames, which made the valley even hotter. Charlotte ran up the valley wall and jumped, slashing the phoenix's wing. The phoenix blasted fire at her and even though she was able to dodge the main hit, it burnt her leg. She fell to the ground and the phoenix reached out with it's beak to crush her small body. Jason and James immediately activated their dragoons. Jason flew at the bird slashed it's beak to knock it away from Charlotte. The bird turned it's attention toward Jason and then from behind its back James said, "Ice Ring!" Instead of clumps of ice swirling around the phoenix there were spheres of water. They hit the bird and extinguished the flames. No one could see much at all for a few seconds then because the valley being so hot that the water had immediately turned to vapor. When the steam cleared James and Jason say Charlotte running straight at the phoenix. She jumped into the air slashed into the phoenix's chest. The great bird let out a loud shrieked and then it launched itself into the air and flew away dripping blood. Not wanting for any more problems, they started to run through the valley while the ground was cool. In late evening the reached the edge of the valley and found that the exit was buried in rock and dirt that probably fell their during the earthquake. Feeling that there was nothing left to do, they started to climb the rock wall. When they reached the top the coast was in site. They scanned the coast and saw a village and about a mile away from that were three ships sitting as close to the shore as they could without getting stuck.

They scanned the surrounding land for the bandits. Sure enough they saw the horde of bandits riding from the desert toward the ships at the coast.

"Come on let's catch up with them. We can't let them get away," yelled Jason.

James yelled back, "We have to be crazy to be trying this but let's go!"

123456789101112131415

They drew their weapons and then charged for the caravan. The bandits noticed them and twenty broke off from the main group. When the Bandits got near them Jason jump in the air behind a bandit and slashed sideways into his back. Before he descended he pulled his sword from the back of the bandit and stabbed into the bandit that was riding to the left of him. Charlotte blocked the spear of one of the bandits and then pushed at the spear knocking him off his horse. James ducked from a sword aimed for his head and then took out the legs of the horse the bandit was riding. When the bandit fell James stabbed him through the chest. Charlotte jumped onto the horse of the bandit that she killed and slashed through the neck of another that was next to her. Jason stabbed a bandit off his horse and then punched the back leg of a hors horse that went running by. The horse kicked its rider off and flung him into the spear of the man behind him. That bandit fell and Jason stabbed him in the back. James stabbed a bandit off his horse and the swung his sword around towards the ground and crippled three more horses, which then fell on their riders. Charlotte rode towards two bandits and when they passed she ducked the slashes of their swords and smacked the one on her right with the flat of her blade and then wheeled around hitting the other hard in the chest. The bandit fell off his horse in two pieces. Jason ran up and stabbed the bandit that she knocked down. James parried the attacks of the three bandits that he had knocked down and then out of the blue he fell backwards onto the ground and as the bandits slashed they tripped and James stabbed up getting the first in the chest. He swung his sword to the left so the body could fall to the ground and then he kicked one of the others onto his back and turner his sword sideways so the last bandit lost his head. James jumped to his feet and stabbed into the chest of the confused bandit lying on the grass. The last five bandits turned and rode their horses back toward the main group. Jason took out his dragoon hoping to fly up and kill their leader, but his dragoon wouldn't activate. James grabbed one of the horses left by the bandits and jumped into the saddle. Charlotte rode up to Jason and lifted him onto her horses. They raced toward the bandits and James charged toward the front as fast as the horse could go. As he went bandits broke off from the group and tried to kill him but James went too fast. Before they caught up speed the noticed that they could easily cut off Charlotte and Jason. The bandits drew bows from their backs and started to shoot arrows at them. The bandits circled the two and Charlotte blocked the arrows with her ax. Jason grabbed the reigns from in front of her and started to gallop straight at the wall of bandits. Just before they collided with two of the archers Jason drew two of the silver daggers that he had taken back at Seles and he through one to his right and one to his left. Each of the daggers hit a horse in the neck killing it instantly. Their horse jumped over the falling corpses. Jason noticed that more bandits were distracted with them than with James.

"Charlotte, James's only hope is for us to distract the bandits while he makes his way to the front!" yelled Jason.

"What do you mean?"

Jason started to gallop away from the shore and the bandits followed.

"Jason, were going to slow they're going to catch us!"

"I know, when the first bandit comes up behind us I am going to jump off and steal his horse. As soon as I jump I want you to dig your heals into the horse and go as fast as you can. Got it?"

"Yea!"

One of the bandits came up right behind them and thought that he caught Jason off guard so he slashed at his back and Jason slashed at the bandit's sword so hard that he knocked him off it. Then Jason jumped over onto the horse. Charlotte shot off just as Jason had instructed her. Two bandits rode up by Jason and he quickly pulled the last dagger from his belt and stabbed it into the one on his left and slashed the one to his right with his sword. The Jason started to ride the opposite direction of Charlotte but still away from the main group. Now there was about sixty bandits following Charlotte and seventy following Jason. (Though neither actually took the time to count.) As soon as Jason led them far enough away from the remaining one hundred bandits he tried to activate his dragoon again. He flew off his horse and yelled, "Explosion!" Balls of fire hit the bandits and only the ten in the back missed the attack. When they saw the dragoon. They started to run. Jason didn't have enough SP to stay in his dragoon any longer so he returned to normal and looked over to the main group, which was downhill from where he was. He saw James galloping toward the boats as fast as he could. Already there were about twenty bandits on each ship with their horses. Next to the ramp that went to the ship was the bandit's leader who was getting the ships loaded as quickly as possible. Finally the ships were loaded except for the bandits that wee currently following Charlotte or the ones that were running from Jason. James jumped off his horse and activated his dragoon in midair. He flew directly at the bandit and stabbed at him. The bandit had gauntlets with spikes sticking out on the sides of it. He used those to catch James's sword and fling him back. The bandit jumped at him and punched him into the ground, then he stabbed the gauntlets as deep into the ground next to James as hard as he could so that he pinned James's shoulders down. The bandit ran for the ship and jumped on. He kicked the ramp down just as the ten bandits that had run from Jason showed up. The ship got out to sea so fast that by the time James broke out of the pin they were to far for him to fly with the SP that he had left. James flew over to the ten bandits and left them lying dead on the ground in two seconds. He stood on the ground with a look of furry over his face. Charlotte was riding her horse towards James with the bandits following close behind her and Jason was running down to where James was. James started to fly forward at an immense speed. He flew past Charlotte and straight into the bandits knocking them from their horses and killing about three-fourths of them. The seventeen bandits that were left started to gallop away as fast as possible. By the time they found a good direction to run Jason had reached them and caught five of them off guard. Charlotte rode up and together the two finished them off. When they were all killed the grassy coast was scattered with horses. James and Charlotte walked up to James who was kneeling on the ground with his fists punched into the grass and his back arched.

"Are you ok, James?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Don't lie! What is it?"

"I let him get away! I was so close to him and I could have easily gotten the dragoons that he stole! Now we will never get them."

The girl stood up and all of a sudden she kicked him and he rolled over onto his side.

"Hey what did you do that for?" yelled Jason.

"Shut up!" she said to Jason and then turned to James," Get up! We just took on hundreds of bandits and none of us are wounded badly. Are you just going to give up already? Are you going to give up trying to do something that you just risked your life for? If you give up now that makes all the risks that we have taken so far completely useless! What is the point of risking your life if you don't stick to it? Huh?"

James sat up and Jason helped him to his feet.

"Thanks Charlotte, I guess I needed a little motivation but next time please don't kick me."

As James said that he looked at her leg. Her leg was all red and burnt.

"Hey what happened to your leg?"

"I kind of burnt it a little back when we were fighting the phoenix, its nothing."

"Hey that can get bad if you don't take care of that. Jason, round up as many of the horses you can and time them up we might need to sell them for a ship. I will come back and help you clean up the bodies but I want to get Charlotte to a hospital down in that town over there. Charlotte do you know what the name of that town is?"

"Yea it is called the commercial city of Cianbar. Luckily for us they have a large harbor there too."

"Ok we will see you in a little bit Jason."

The two got on one of the horses that was nearby and they rode toward the town of Cianbar.

(Author: I hoped you like this chapter. I thought that it was cool.)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Dragoon 

(Author: Well if any of you readers like to read about pretty pink ponies…then this is the wrong story. Ok sorry I had to put that down some time. Enjoy.)

When they entered the city they immediately heard the sound of music. It wasn't a fast loud music but more of a music that was soft and calm. The people in the city would talk but generally be quiet on very rare occasions would there ever be yelling in the city streets. Throughout the city there were many different rivers and streams flowing throughout. They walked around but couldn't find any signs telling them how to get to a clinic or shipyard. They walked into a nearby building that looked important. They found that the building that they had walked into was actually a museum. They looked around till they found a man at a desk.

"Hello how may I help you today?" said a man with an Indian accent.

"We could use some help. We have a friend outside of town that has a few hundred horses that we could use getting rid of and we could use a clinic." answered James.

"Three houses down we have a clinic and for your horse problem the only person rich enough in this town that would buy them is the chief merchant down by the ship yard, do you know where that is?"

"No."

"If you notice that on the rode there are blue colored cobblestone tiles."

"No, I didn't."

"Well there are. So if you follow the blue tiles it will eventually bring you to the harbor." replied the man not being to happy about getting interrupted.

"Thanks."

So they left the Museum and followed the brick to the harbor. As they looked down the strip they saw a large building with many different colored bricks. They expected to find the chief merchant there and when they reached the building they found that they were right. When they entered three men armed with lances immediately blocked them.

"What do you want here." yelled one of the soldiers.

"We want to see the chief merchant."

"What makes you think that you can just walk in here and have an audience with the chief."

"This does!" James yelled back, drawing his sword.

He stepped in front of Charlotte ready to defend himself and her but before he had to the Chief Merchant walked in.

"What is going on here." called a very fat man who was being carried on a large tray thing.

"These two came in here and attacked us." wined the soldier.

"That's not true, we walked in and you guys attacked us." contradicted James.

"What did you want then?" asked the merchant.

"We have a business proposition for you."

"Very big words for such a little man. Ha Ha Ha. What kind of a proposition?"

"We have a few hundred horses outside of town that we need to get rid of and we need a ship. We will trade you all the horses for a ship fully loaded with supplies."

"How many horses are we talking about?"

"About three hundred, four hundred at most."

"Hmm. Then it is a deal. We will have the ship sitting in the harbor for you in an hour."

James and Charlotte left and walked back to the clinic.

"I'm sorry that we didn't stop here first Charlotte."

"That's ok it was my fault that this happened anyway."

They entered the clinic and the doctor told them that it would take a little while for him to clean it out and bandage it up. James left the clinic and the city to join Jason with the horses.

"So what's up?" asked Jason.

"I got us a ship and someone to buy the horses. Right now Charlotte is at the

hospital getting the arrowhead taken out. We need to go join her. Are you ready?"

"Yea, for like the past hour!"

"Then pick out three of the best horses and lets get going."

Jason picked out a white horse, a black horse, and a brown horse. They started to ride down into the city with the horses in single file. James led the horses while Jason followed up in the back. They reached the shipyard where the chief merchant was waiting for them. His servants took away the horses (accept for the three that they had picked out) and he presented them with their ship. The ship was painted blue and even though it wasn't very big it was heavily built. They put the three horses on the boat, witch the noticed was completely loaded and prepared for a yearlong voyage. Then Jason and James headed back to the hospital. When they got there they found out that Charlotte had just gotten done.

"How's your arm, Charlotte?" James asked.

"It hurts but it doesn't sting as much now"

"You will need to take these herbs with you to put on every day to keep it from getting infected then wrap her arm up again with a clean cloth. You are lucky that you can still walk." said the doctor.

"Charlotte, Jason, we need to go get stocked up on any supplies that we might need besides food before we leave so lets hurry."

As they walked through the city they saw various shops that they hadn't noticed before. They bought three new packs and Jason bought himself a couple more daggers. As they walked by a blacksmith's shop Charlotte noticed that the blacksmith had an ax on display that had a jet-black blade and platinum designs engraved on the handle. Between the two halves of the blade where the handle ran there was a black sphere encrusted in the handle. Charlotte ran over to the shop and picked it up. She had no problem lifting it and it was only a little smaller than the giant's ax that she had.

"James, will you please bye me that ax? Please?" she started to give him puppy eyes.

"Greedy little brat," Jason mumbled under his breath.

"How much is it?"

"0Its 5,000 gold coins!"

"Holy Crap! That's way too much!" yelled Jason.

"Hey you can't talk, you both already have nice weapons. I bet they both cost more than that ax!"

"She does have a point there," James said looking at Jason.

"Whatever," Jason said not wanting to fight about it any more.

So Charlotte bought the ax, even though Jason didn't want her to. They couldn't think of any more that they needed so they started to follow the road down to the harbor. On the way down the road they started to see a large crowd of people crowded in the street.

"That's weird?" James said looking at the crowd.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Those people down the street there it isn't usual for the people to be crowding in the streets like that."

"Hey, let's go check it out!"

As they approached the crowd they noticed that there was a parade going through.

"I wonder who's so important?" asked the knight.

"Well, whoever it is must be pretty important," answered Jason.

"Let's try to make our way to the front," suggested Charlotte.

When they got to the front of the crowd the person that the parade was for was passing by and they were in full view.

"Hey! I know her!" James yelled, "Krystal! Hey Krystal!"

A lady riding by on a white horse turned and looked toward James. She jumped off her horse, ran, and hugged James.

"James! What are you doing here?"

"I'm travelling on a mission for King Albert. How about you?"

"That isn't important. So what are you doing for the king that is so important that you would leave Serdio?"

"Didn't you hear? About a week ago bandits attacked Bale and I am pursuing them."

"Alone? Oh my!"

No actually I started off with my whole knighthood but they were all killed in an ambush by the bandits. Now I am traveling with my two friends. This is Jason and this is Charlotte.

"Hello."

"Hey," responded Jason.

"Hi!" Charlotte said excitedly.

"Jason, Charlotte, this is my friend Krystal. She is Kaiser, the leader of the 1st Knighthood's daughter. If you two didn't know King Albert made her father the governor of the city of Kazas. We have known each other since we were little children. So what were you doing here, Krystal?"

"I am visiting because my father has been trying to make allies of the cities outside of Endiness that border Serdio. He sent me as kind of a symbol of peace. Hey, you said that you were going to the harbor right?"

"Um yea why?"

"I will come with you then."

Krystal's group escorted them down to the harbor where Krystal admired their ship.

"James…may I come with you?" Krystal said while still staring at the boat.

"Why? We probably wont be coming back ourselves."

"I'm ok with it," Jason interrupted.

"What? You are!" James gasped.

"Sure we could always use extra company," Jason replied coolly.

"Cool another girl! I'm for it."

"Well then I guess you can come then."

They boarded the ship and brought Krystal's horse on the boat too. As they were getting ready to go a piratish looking man boarded.

"What do you want?" James said drawing his sword.

"Are you planning on sailing this vessel all by your selves?"

"Well, yea why?"

"Sailing a ship isn't as easy as it seams. I would be willing to help you people sail this though. I have already heard you say that you don't plan on coming back alive and I don't care. The only thing that I would want in return for my service is that I may take your ship if none of you 'come back alive'."

"Why would you be so willing to help us?" Jason asked.

"Until recently I had my own ship but it was wrecked. In a way I kind of miss the sea."

"I guess you can come as long as you keep out of trouble we could use some help. Now what is you name."

"My name is Aaron."

The sun was almost gone by the time they left that night with Aaron captaining the ship. The group was tired from the events that happened that day and all fell asleep pretty quick. Even though James didn't trust Aaron he fell asleep hoping that he wouldn't regret it. But before any of them went to sleep they could see lights all over the harbor moving.

(Author: Will James regret trusting Aaron? Keep reading to find out. Don't forget to send reviews.)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

**Disclaimer: I do not own L.O.D. **

(Author: Hey, I revised the story so that it makes more sense, now I have it accurate according to the game. I revised the prologue and the other chapters that I had already put up too so if you want you can go back and read them. If you notice anything wrong with the story I will try to fix it if you tell me.)

Jason woke up that night to find that everyone accept for Aaron had already gone to sleep. He thought about waking up James but then thought against it. He left his room and walked around on deck. It was a very foggy night though the moon shone bright over the ship. Jason walked up the steps to the deck where Aaron was at the wheel.

"Hey Aaron, why are you helping us?" asked Jason.

"Hmm? What? Oh, its you." said Aaron.

"Yea, so why are you helping us?"

"Why did you let me come?"

"I really didn't have much of a decision in the matter."

"Good answer."

"Do you have a good answer?" Jason asked kind of ignorantly.

"The same as I told your friend, I haven't been to sea in a while…I kind of miss it."

"Hey, umm do you want me to take over so you can get some sleep?" Jason said a little more trustingly.

"No but thanks, I'll be fine."

"Whatever, I'll be around if you change your mind… do you have any clue what time it is?"

"We've been sailing for about five hours."

"Did James tell you where we were going?"

"No, but I do know where you are going and we can leave it at that."

"What-ev."

Jason went back down to the main deck where he found a seat and thought. Soon after he heard footsteps come up behind him and Krystal sat down next to him.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," replied Krystal.

"Why not?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"Sure but why?"

"Jason, the reason I was so eager to come with you guys was because the reason I was going to Cianbar was to better the relationship between them and Serdio but not in the way any of you were thinking. My father knew that the chief merchant was a very powerful man both in soldiers and in gold. So he sent me to marry him as a peace offer."

"No way! No knight of Basil would ever do that to his very own daughter!" Jason said.

"Well he did. Now please don't tell James. When my father sent me to Cianbar he gave me a speech on how much I would help Serdio if I went through with the marriage. Foolishly I agreed and now I might have gained an enemy for Serdio instead of an ally. Please don't tell James I know that he will be mad with me," Krystal said in response.

"I won't tell him but you should tell him yourself. In the time that I have spent with James I don't think that he will be mad at you."

"I know but I'm not ready to right now."

"Jason why are you traveling with James?"

"Actually I am not quite sure."

"What do you mean?"

"It is a long story."

"We have plenty of time," she said smiling at him.

Well Jason broke under that smile right away and gave in. He told her about his dad and how he ran away. He told them of their adventures so far and how they met Charlotte. Finally the horizon started to glow yellow.

"Jason, what do you plan on doing when you get to the camp of the bandits?"

"Well we plan on fighting our way in until we can get to the dragoons. If we can not succeed we will fight till we die."

"Why are you risking your life like that for something that doesn't concern you?"

"Well actually there are a couple reasons. The first reason is that I am a Serdian and the dragoons are national treasures. The Second reason is because of James. In our traveling we have become very close friends and I can't let him die alone doing this. The third reason is because I am a dragoon myself. When I was little my father told me stories of his adventure on how he saved the world years ago. He said that the dragoons chose the people who could wield them. So you had to be worthy of the dragoon because they only chose people when they were needed. I don't know exactly what I am needed for but whatever it is I won't be able to help back in Seles."

"I am planning on coming with you guys when you go."

"Why, you don't carry a weapon, I didn't think that you could fight."

"Well in a way I do and in a way I don't," she smile suspiciously, "See I studied in Tiberoa under princess Lisa, I learned how to read the starts. I wanted to learn more about magic so when my father was put in charge of Kazas I spent many days in the castle studying white, purple, and green flame. There was a man their that I was told had once turned himself into a dog. He helped me study the magic light and I learned how to perform spells. Few know as much as I and I can help with the flame research now in place of my late teacher."

"Really what kind of stuff can you do?"

"Well when studying the white flame I learned healing spells. The purple flame was used in elevators in the castle. When they studied them they learned that the reson they powered the lifts was because with the purple flame you can manipulate movement, though not very far. By that I mean that I can teleport others, or myself within short distances. The green flame was a difficult one that I learned from my teacher. The green flame allows you to change your form. My teacher learned that supposedly when he turned himself into a dog a while ago."

"Wow. That's pretty cool."

"I guess though I don't know how much help I will be because I never use my magic for to ham anyone."

"Um…hey you want to help me make some breakfast? I am guessing that Charlotte and James will be up before too long."

"Sure."

They when to the boat's rely small kitchen and got out some food that they found. They decided to make soup even though it isn't a very good breakfast food. They went back on deck and set up a table and some stools. Krystal brought a bowl up to Aaron. While she was gone James came out of his room and sat down. He was soon followed by Charlotte stumbling out of her cabin.

"Good morning," Jason said to them.

"What's good about it?" she mumbled.

They sat down and started to eat and a second later Krystal came down.

"Hey Krystal, how is Aaron doing? He stayed up all night at the wheel," James asked.

"He was fun but did you offer to take over for a little bit so he could get some sleep?"

"I offered to but he said that he was fine," answered Jason.

After they were done eating James decided to go up and check on Aaron.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Ok," he replied.

"How long do you think it will be before we get there?" asked James.

"We should be there by late evening."

"Are you sure that you don't want one of us to take over so you can sleep?"

"Its fine, I set up a hammock that I slept a little in last night." replied Aaron.

"If you say so." shrugged James.

"What's that?" said Aaron becoming alert.

"What's what?"

"Look behind our ship, someone is following us and at a fast pace too."

"Yea, I can see it! Who do you think it is?" questioned James.

"I don't know but why would someone be following us? Somehow I have a feeling that they aren't too friendly."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Tell every one to arm themselves and get ready to fight if it is needed."

"Ok I will go."

After James told everyone he strapped his sword to his back and strung his longbow. Jason preferred to fight with his sword rather that with a bow so he had his sword strapped at his side and five daggers in a belt running across his chest. Charlotte had her new ax and she was anxious to fight with it for the first time. She still had the giant's ax and she decided that she would wield both. They were both so heavy that it weighed her down a lot. Aaron had two rusty cutlasses, which he wore at his side. When he saw that Charlotte really could not wield both of the axes he was able to convince her to let him use the giant's ax. Krystal wasn't very good using weapons but was ok with a bow. She preferred to use her magic if she had to fight. But just in case Jason found a dagger for her in the ship's storage.

As the ship grew closer James looked around. He noticed that Charlotte, who normally acted like a jumpy little child, was now more mature and docile. Isn't it strange how people act like that? A lot of people misjudge them. They try to act funny but when it really counts they come through more serious when it matters. (Sorry it is just that I play soccer and there are some guys that I know that are goof-offs but when it come to soccer, they become a totally different person. I just had to add that so now I will get back to the story.)

So the ship was only about seventy feet away from them. They had all already noticed the flag on the mast of the ship was not that of a pirate's but was the symbol of the chief merchant and Cianbar. The ship passed them without any acknowledgement. They watched the ship and thought that they were ok now but then the ship turned and headed straight toward them. They thought that maybe it was on other business but then it turned all of a sudden and sailed straight at them. When the ship was about to pass again soldiers of the chief merchant started to throw grappling hooks and planks over to the smaller ship. Jason pulled out his dragoon but James stopped him from activating it.

"Jason, no. Save it for later. Remember it doesn't always work," he said.

Fifteen soldiers boarded throwing James and Jason off guard. Krystal put her hands together and then as she drew them apart a fireball grew between them. She shot it forward killing the first three soldiers and knocking the rest over. More started to come over but now James and Jason had a chance to defend themselves. As two soldiers came running onto the deck of their ship Aaron came jumping down from the steering deck. Before he hit the ground he had stabbed on of his cutlasses into the soldiers shoulder and as soon as his feet touched the ground he pulled the one cutlass from the corps and stabbed into the other soldier with his free cutlass. He sheathed both and grabbed the giant's ax. More and more pirates would advance and the group was having trouble keeping them back. Charlotte ran over to Krystal's side.

"Hey Krystal, there are too many of them to fight off all by our selves. Can you use your fire spell on the sails of the ship? Try to get them on fire first and then try to get the rest of the ship on fire. I will cover you."

"Ok."

Just as she said that a solder thrust a spear at Charlotte. She swung her huge ax down and it hit the tip of the spear so hard that the end snapped off. She spun her ax around and sliced through the soldier. Krystal immediately started to work on lighting the ship on fire. Aaron was starting to get surrounded by soldiers he was able to block all of their attacks though because of the large ax. All of a sudden one of the soldiers kicked his ax and stabbed at him. Aaron didn't have a chance to dodge or block it. Then there was a flash of purple light and the soldier fell off into the water. Aaron reappeared standing next to Krystal.

"You know you are very lucky that I saw you over there now try not to get killed please," she said as if she was scolding him but then smiled.

He jumped back into the fight. Finally the boat started to catch on fire. Less soldiers were attacking them now because they were trying to put out the fire. Aaron ran to all of the grappling hooks that he could find that were holding their boat to the merchant's ship he cut them all and then kicked any boards that weren't being crossed. Finally they narrowed it down to one plank between the two ships. Soldiers were piling onto it to get across. Aaron took his ax and as Jason and James were blocking the attacks Aaron slashed down hard with his ax and everyone on the plank fell into the water, except for one soldier who Aaron had grabbed. He pulled the soldier aboard and pinned him to the ground with a cutlass to his throat. Krystal soon had the ship in flames and it would sink before too long. James, Jason, Charlotte, and Krystal walked over to where Aaron had the soldier pinned down.

"Why did the chief merchant send you to attack us?" yelled James.

"He told us to kill you and take only that girl," he said pointing to Krystal.

"Is that all you know of it?"

"Yes," he said starting to whimper.

James gave Aaron the signal to let him up and as soon as the man was free he jumped over the rail of the ship and started to swim for his burning ship probably hoping to pick up a life boat or something.

"Krystal, why would they kill us just to take you?" asked James.

"James, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I was supposed to marry the chief merchant of Cianbar but I didn't want to be another one of his wives so I ran. You guys were my only chance to leave and I didn't think anything bad would happen like this."

"Well now we know we can't turn back. Aaron, we will make sure the ship is unscathed if you will set us back on course."

Jason and James checked the ship for any burns or holes. Aaron made sure that they were once again set to the right course. Charlotte brought Krystal to her bed because she hadn't slept much the night before. They sailed on through the day and into the night since their run-in set them back about two hours.

(Author: So will Krystal end up having to marry the merchant? I kind of feel like one of those radio broadcasters so I will try to stop with the not really suspenseful sentences. )


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD.

(Author: This chapter has a lot of fighting stuff in it but if you want more let me know so I can improve it.)

* * *

When the party woke up that morning Aaron was again at the wheel and the shore was near. The sky was clear and as they got closer they noticed the geography of the land. It had grassy hills that reached for miles and then there were swamplands to the southwest and a large forest to the north.

"That swamp would be where the bandits are." stated Aaron.

"Should I get the boats ready?" asked Jason.

"Sure, James will you weigh the anchor?"

"Sure. Um… Aaron will you be coming ashore with us?" asked James.

"Of course." Aaron said.

"James, are we going to be able to take the horses?" asked Krystal.

"I believe so but if they have a problem with the swamp we will let them go back to the boat."

"Everyone better get ready to go." said Aaron.

They filled their packs with plenty of food and got their weapons. They put the horses in one of the bigger boats witch James took to the shore and the rest got in another. When they reached the shore they hopped on their horses and started to ride over the hills.

"So what do we plan on doing when we do catch up with these bandits." asked Charlotte.

"Well we plan on fighting them until we get back what they stole." said James.

"And what would that be?" asked Aaron.

"It doesn't matter." James answered quickly.

They reached the swamplands and got off their horses. They put on their lightest packs and Krystal tied a little bag to her waste.

"Now is the time when anyone who wants may leave, there is no turning back after this. I appreciate all of you for joining me." said James.

"I already told you, you couldn't make me leave." Jason said stubbornly.

"I'm in. I'm not afraid."

"I have my own score to settle with those bandits," said Aaron angrily.

"I would rather die than go back and marry the merchant," said Krystal.

"I guess if no one wants to turn back then lets go," said James.

They walked for as far as they could on dry land but then they had to start walking through mud for a little bit. Jason offered to carry Krystal though the mud so she would not get her white dress dirty plus if she got it wet it could pull her down by the weight. (at least that was what his excuse was) Then they reached a side with just forest and a muddy river going through. Jason put Krystal down and they started walking for five minutes when ten archers stepped out from behind some trees. As they shot their first round of arrows with deadly accuracy Krystal stepped in front of the others and cast a blocked the arrows with a magical barrier. Aaron jumped and sliced through the first two with his cutlasses and James and Jason hit two with an arrow. Charlotte reattached the chain to her ax and through it and killed three. The last three went running but only one got away because Jason and James got to them first.

"Come on we can't let him get too far or it could turn out bad!" yelled James to his friends.

They started to run in the direction the bandits went running. Finally they reached a clearing where there was a fortress with bandits swarming through and out. They had already had one hundred waiting for them outside.

"This doesn't look good." said Jason.

"Bring it on!" yelled James, a fire entering his eyes.

Without warning Krystal shot a ball of fire straight into the horde killing ten of them. The bandits charge. James and Jason pulled out their dragoons and as they did that Charlotte's ax started to glow black. Before they knew what was happening all three of them were using the dragoons and flying into the horde. Aaron not wanting to miss any of the action charged in after them slashing his cutlasses violently. Krystal put up a magical barrier around her and charged into the bandits knocking them off their feet. Before long they had killed almost all of the original hundred and more were coming out. Then everyone stopped when they started to here large beating sounds shaking the ground. Then behind them they saw a green dragon coming toward them with a giant bandit flying toward them using the golden dragoon. Aaron jumped back twenty feet in the air and stabbed the bandit in the chest. The bandit fell to the ground momentarily and then picked up a bolder in the ground and threw it at Aaron. Krystal jumped in front of him and blocked the bolder but it broke her barrier and knocked her unconscious to the ground. James joined Aaron and slashed at the bandit. Then the dragon reached them and James fought it and left Aaron. Aaron was able to move faster than the bandit but what the bandit was missing in speed he made up with strength. Both were severely wounded and one more hit would finish either off. Aaron used all the strength that he had left to jump and come down on the bandit with a critical blow. Both fell to the ground motionless. They stood up at about the same speed. The bandit flew up in the air and did a grand stream attack. Aaron braced himself for the attack. All of a sudden Krystal dashed in front of him and performed a spell where she motioned her hand in the shape of a star. A glowing wall that was like a shield appeared. The thing shot up in the air in the direction of the bandit and exploded into millions of beams of light. The meteor pieces got shot back at the bandit who was hit by the explosion, which also sent Krystal and Aaron flying back into a large tree, where they passed out. Then the dragoon levitated from the bandit, who was lying on the ground motionless, and into the hand of Aaron. Whose hand then closed over it. Jason joined James and together they finished off the dragon. Soon they had the bandits retreating back into the fortress. Jason, James, and Charlotte followed them into the fortress and went through every room destroying all the bandits. Soon they had killed all the bandits that were in the fortress except for the ones that ran deeper into the swamp. The three got out of dragoon form and left the fortress to check on Aaron and Krystal. They brought them into the fortress and put them in two empty and clean beds that they found. Jason and James left Charlotte with them while they went to the dungeons. One of the jail cells they found three monks who they gave instructions to gather all the dead bodies that they could find and take their armor and weapons from them and pile them up outside. The next cell they found twenty servants who they expected where locked up in there before the fight. They let them out and commanded them to join the monks. Throughout the other cells they found soldiers people and a few nights, when they were done letting them all go free they counted two hundred people. Among these they found a few children witch they had women take to clean rooms and give them beds. Jason and James went back up to the main hall where they found the monks standing next to a growing pile of armor and weapons.

"How long have you three bean held captive here?" asked James.

"We have lived here since the bandits captured this place fifty years ago. There used to be a council of nine but the rest died of age." replied one of the monks.

"Who was in charge here when it was overthrown?" asked James.

"It was a man named Lord Ronald. We were part of his council." said another monk.

"What happened to him?"

"Sadly enough, the bandits had him executed." answered the first monk.

"My name is James, I am a knight of Basil. King Albert sent me after the bandits. I appoint the three of you in charge of this place. I want everyone to find food and then start to clean out the rooms. My friend Jason will go burn the bodies outside and if you two will help me we must store these weapons and then I need help finding something."

"Of course we will help you what should we be looking for?" said another monk.

"It's a silver sphere."

"Would you be talking about the divine dragoon, James?" asked a monk.

"Yes I am! How do you know what a dragoon is?" questioned James.

"Lord Ronald owned the gold dragoon before the bandits came." said the monk.

"Also I have three other friends in a room somewhere and they should not be disturbed unless it is for them to be moved to a cleaner room. Now we need to be getting to work."

By nightfall they had a large fire burning outside the fortress and the rooms were all clean and one room chosen for the armory where they organized all the weapons. James sent out a group of men to chop down trees and build a large table for the dining hall. The next day James was supervising the work while Jason went to go check on Aaron and Krystal and bring them and Charlotte some food. He entered the room where he found Charlotte rapping Aaron in bandages.

"Hey, how goes it?" said Jason in a hushed tone.

"Neither has come to yet." said Charlotte.

"What happened with Krystal, I don't see any cuts."

"Don't you remember she got knocked unconscious when she blocked the bolder from hitting Aaron. Then when she got shot back into the tree, she got hit on the head."

"Hey if you want I will watch them for a little bit if you want to go get some food or sleep a little." offered Jason.

"I slept some last night but I think I will go get some food. Thank you."

"No problem."

Jason walked over to Krystal and watched her as she slept. He walked over to a cabinet witch the people had filled with healing herbs and he pulled out a spice that when burnt cast a pleasant aroma. He ground the leaves into a powder and put it in a bowl on a table and lit it on fire. Soon the room was filled with the aroma. Jason unwrapped Aaron's bandages and cleaned them out with water. Charlotte walked in and then gasped when she saw that Aaron's bandages where off. She started to walk over to him but Jason grabbed her hand and held her back.

"What are you doing?" yelled Charlotte.

"He has stopped bleeding now and the herb that I am burning will help heal his wounds faster." Jason replied calmly without looking up.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." Charlotte said calming down.

"It's ok."

"Hey look Krystal is coming to!"

"I was hoping the aroma would do that."

"What happened…Jason, Charlotte…Did we win?" asked Krystal still kind of dazed.

"Yes we did. Don't worry about those matters for right now eat something and then rest, I will explain later." Jason said.

"Ok."

Jason left the room and told Charlotte to send for him when either woke again. Jason walked down stairs where he found James with one of the monks who was holding out the divine dragoon.

"Thank you for finding this for me now when all is well we can return home." said James.

"I believe that the people are happy to be free again that they are working like ants." replied the monk.

"That is good. Keeping busy will help them get their strength back. I plan to take a group of men out today and cut down some of the surrounding trees to let light back into this place."

"That is a good idea. It has been too long since many of us have seen daylight."

"Then order any idle people to open the windows in every room to let in the light when we get some."

"Hey James Icame to helpyou with the trees." said Jason.

"Ok Jason, we can always use more help."

They cut down fifty trees by evening. Then they started to cut the trees into planks of wood for later use witch they stored in the jail cells. When the job was almost done a young girl came running up to Jason and told him that Charlotte sent for him. Jason ran to the room where Aaron and Krystal were resting. When he entered he saw Krystal sitting up in her bed and Aaron eating some soup.

"Are you two feeling better?"

"I'm really sore but feeling better." said Aaron.

"I am doing well now but Charlotte told me that I would not be allowed to leave my bed until you gave me permission." said Krystal.

"If you feel up to it, you may come to eat dinner with us soon."

"I would like that, thank you." said Krystal.

Jason left the room and went back outside to see how the progress was coming. They group was just getting done so he walked over to James to tell him about Aaron and Krystal.

"Aaron is awake now and Krystal is feeling well enough to join us for the evening meal." said Jason.

"That's good. How is Charlotte doing she has been watching them for two days straight."

"She is a little bit tired but she's ok."

They ate dinner that night and all the people were talking and laughing for the first time in a long while. Krystal sat with Jason and James. That night everyone went peacefully to bed. The next weeks James and Jason devoted to making a path through the marshes and they even found a stone deposit to make a cobblestone road. The muddy river they built bridges over and they stopped dumping waste in the river so soon it was becoming cleaner. James explained to them monks that they needed to leave and that they had already stayed too long. When they left the people had already built a stable for the horses that they had and were starting work on houses and farms. They returned to their ships with a crowd of people wishing them good bye.

"When I see King Albert again I will tell him of you people here and have him send willing citizens to come join you and also soldiers to protect your people." said James.

"Thank you sir for all that you have done for us. We will always remember you." answered the monk.

The group set sail again for the city of Cianabar prepared to once again face the chief merchant and his armies.

* * *

(Author: I am sorry for making the this chapter end so bright and fun but I promise that it is getting a lot better from here.)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Dragoon.**

(Author: This chapter may seem kind of boring but it is necessary for the next part of the story.)

* * *

Aaron was in fine condition now and insisted on driving the ship. Charlotte and Krystal were off talking while they made lunch. Jason and James were sitting in the sun sharpening their swords when Aaron walked down onto the main deck to talk to James.

"You said that you are a knight from Basil?" asked Aaron.

"Yea I did. Why?" asked James.

"Well…I was wondering if we make it away from Cianabar alive; will you take me to Basil? I would kind of like to meet King Albert." Aaron said blushing.

"Sure I would like for all of you to meet King Albert if you will come with me." answered James.

"Thanks." Aaron said before walking away.

The next day they could see the shoreline. They were all silent for a while until they came into the harbor where James quickly had a talk with them.

"We need to make it safely out of Cianabar without being noticed. Then we can sneak back into the city at night and talk to the chief merchant. This way he wont have a chance to kill us. We need to ride quickly through the city but not too quickly that we are noticed. Krystal, you need to wear a hood and make sure that you don't let anyone see your face.

"I will try." responded Krystal.

"Remember, do not attack unless it is vital," said James before they left.

They rode their horses off the ship with Charlotte riding on the back of Aaron's horse. As they expected there were a lot of the chief merchant's guards throughout the city. They made it through safely though.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be that easy!" said Jason.

"Me either. I think we should head for the merchant's palace as soon as possible. If someone is following us we don't want them to make our location public," said James suspiciously.

They rode their horses to a group of trees where they tied up the horses and started to head for the merchant palace. Jason got a rope from his pack and they used it to climb into the chief merchant's bedroom. There they waited till night when they heard the chief merchant's heavy footsteps coming toward the door.

"What do you mean you didn't attack them?" yelled the chief merchant.

"I'm sorry sir I wasn't quite sure that it wasn't them so I didn't think anything of it." cowered the soldier.

"Well go back out there and find them, and bring them back here before I lose my patients!" yelled the merchant.

The chief merchant walked into the room and Jason, who was standing behind the door, slammed it shut and locked it. James, holding his sword up to the chief merchant, came closer.

"We hear you're were looking for us," said James.

"How did you get in here?" said the merchant still very confused.

"You should learn to lock your window." answered Jason.

"I suppose you are going to kill me now."

"Actually we weren't planning on it but if you don't want to corporate with us then I guess we have no other choice," James said.

"What do you want then?" the surprised merchant asked.

"We want you to let Krystal go and stop trying to kill us. I am a knight of Basil and if you try to harm us again or try to take Krystal I promise you that the full force of Basil will come raining down upon you. I give you my word on that!" James said raising his voice.

"Fine take the girl and whatever else you want just let me go." cried the merchant starting to get scared.

"Then call your guards and tell them everything you just told us," ordered James.

The chief merchant called the guards and before they left the next morning James gave the chief merchants slaves the opportunity to take their boat back to the monks fortress and live with them where they can be free. They sent one hundred fifty men with their wives and children to the fortress. Then the group set out again heading for Basil.

"I just thought of something," said Jason.

"What is it?" asked James.

"What if my father has sent word to Basil about my running away?" asked Jason.

"You ran away? What?" asked a confused Krystal.

"My father is Dart."

"Why did you run away?"

"It is a long story, but I can't go back to him yet. I'm not ready." Jason said sternly.

"Well if I have anything to say about it, you won't be sent home." said James.

"Thanks James."

Now that they had horses this time the trip was a lot faster and they reached Basil a two and a half days later. The party was greeted into the city and the captain of the guard came to escort them to the castle. When they reached the castle, King Albert came out to greet them.

"James, it is good to have you back…What happened to the soldiers that we sent you off with?" asked Albert.

"They died valiantly trying to retrieve the divine dragoon. I will tell you of my travels after we eat." replied James.

The entered the dining hall where they sat and ate with King Albert and his wife, Emile, and the captain of the guard and some other knights.

"Krystal, it is good to see you again. You have grown so much since the last time I saw you. What brought you to come here with James?" asked Albert.

"I met him in the Port of Cianabar where I was betrothed to marry the chief merchant there. I actually ran away with James who was pursuing the bandits across the sea. We talked it over with the chief merchants when we got back and here I am now." she replied.

" I'm not even going to ask about that one…James you still haven't introduced me to your other three friends."

"Well this is Jason. He is the son of Dart. He joined me after I lost my soldiers and he pursued the bandits with me. If it weren't for him I would probably not be here now."

"I have heard about you Jason. Your father has been worried about you. Though I am glad that I have had a chance to meet you and I thank you for aiding James."

"It was both an honor and a pleasure sir." said Jason.

"This is Charlotte. She followed us out of a city we went through and wanted to join us fighting the bandits."

"I appreciate you helping them, thank you."

"Your welcome," she responded.

"Finally this is Aaron. He requested that I take him here to meet you. He sailed our ship across the sea for us and defeated the leader of the bandits."

"You have done a great dead for this country, Aaron."

"Also I promised some friends that I would tell you this: The bandits, as you may know, occupied a fortress that was deep into the marshlands that used to be a part of this kingdom."

"Yes, I remember it. It was too far for us to send soldiers to help defend the fortress that we had no choice but to give up on it."

"Well we defeated all the bandits and a dragon that they created and now there is a about five hundred occupying the place. We have filled in the marshes and created a thriving city. We promised the last three monks from the dead lord's council that we would have you send willing people to join them and a small army to stay and protect them."

"That I will gladly do. You have done many great deeds but were you able to retrieve the divine dragoon?"

"Not only that but We also have four other dragoons," answered James.

"How did you manage that?"

"That is another long story."

"Which ones do you have?"

"We have the ice, fire, earth, and dark dragoons.

Albert sat silently while they ate. When they were done he spoke.

"James, I have known you since you were a young boy and now that you are old enough I sent you on a mission that would let you do what you dream of and travel. Now that you are back I think it would be wise if you left again and fighting this country's enemies. I do not believe that Basil is the right place for you."

"Are you giving me permission to leave Basil?"

"Yes, I am. When you and your friends are well rested I will send Jason back to his father and the rest of you are free to go or stay and you may leave James."

"Sir, I am not yet ready to return to my father and I don't want to disobey you but if you command me to return to my father now I will not go!" Jason said sternly.

"You are a grown man. You need to learn for your self and when you feel the time is right you will return to your father, but remember, your father may be strict but it is because he loves you. Now all of you go and get some rest my servants will show you to your rooms," said Albert wisely.

They all slept well and dreamed of what would come. They slept heavily because they were exhausted from all the events that had happened in the last three months.

* * *

(Author: I hope you keep reading even if you didn't like this chapter. I promise that it gets better. At least I think it gets better.) 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Disclaimer: I don't own LOD. 

(Author: Once again I am sorry if you don't like this chapter as much but I need to use these chapters to get on to the next part of my story so please bare with me.)

The next morning Albert had them all meet with him for lunch to explain what happened on their journey. When they all had eaten Albert asked James to start telling his story.

"Well I already told you how I lost my knighthood. When I was the only one who got away alive I followed the bandits when I ran into Jason. You probably already know of him, he is the son of Dart. Yea well we traveled together until we came to a city outside the border of Endiness. There we fought the bandits but most had already left the city. There leader for some reason had the Blue Sea Dragoon. When we defeated him it chose me as the next owner. Jason already has the Red-Eyed Dragoon but please don't ask how because it will make a long story even longer. So as we left the city we met up with Charlotte. (he pointed to the young, dark haired girl) So we followed the bandits until we came to the sea. They took a boat across right before we had a chance to gain the dragoons back. So we went to a nearby bay city and bought a ship. In that city we met Krystal and as we got ready to leave we met Aaron. We got across the sea and after a lot of fighting we made it back here."

"I know why Krystal was there but why did she come back if it was for the reason I thought it was?" the king said sort of confused.

"It is kind of complicated."

"Well it is nice to have you back, James. Your friends are welcome to stay here at the castle for as long as they want."

They left the room and Charlotte ran off dragging Krystal behind her, begging her to show her around. James had stayed after lunch to talk to Albert about the sending soldiers to protect the fortress that they had helped. Jason ran to catch up with the two girls.

"Hey, where's Aaron?" asked Krystal.

"I think he said something about going to the library that is here in the castle," responded Jason.

"Why?" asked Charlotte with a bewildered expression.

"Well he said he wanted to look at some maps."

"Ok. I wonder why."

James walked up behind them.

"Hey, why don't I show you guys the armory?" asked James.

"Sounds cool, I'm in," said Charlotte.

"Sure. Why not." said Jason.

James led the others down a stairway and down a hall where he opened the door to reveal a room that was almost as big as the thrown room and was filled with weapons. The room had it's own blacksmith's shop in it. James walked over to the workshop area.

"This is the castle's blacksmith."

"Nice to meet you," Krystal said politely.

"If you don't mind we are going to look around." James asked.

The blacksmith then stopped what he was doing and looked up. He then grunted, shrugged, and went back to his work.

"James, I was wondering…could you have the blacksmith make two new cutlasses for Aaron?" Krystal asked, "You know one of them broke in our last fight and the other is all rusty."

"Yea sure, I can't believe that I didn't think of it," he replied.

"Thank you," she said as she gave him a big hug (which of course made him blush), I really don't use weapons at all so I think that I will go see what is Aaron is up to."

James walked back over to the blacksmith to ask him about the cutlasses. Jason looked around. One wall was covered in slots big enough for a couple of weapons and some armor. He looked inside one and saw swords and shields some had axes and some held spears. (The slots could fit the spears because they may have been short but they were long.) James walked up next to him.

"Nice huh? I convinced King Albert to make these soon after I became a knight. There are a total of 3,000 boxes here. You see, it was a good way for the knights to keep track of their weapons and armor while they weren't using them. There is a box for each of the soldiers in each knighthood and they are under the knight who commands them. They can stick any armor or weapons that they use in there. The rest are fitted with the same things: a suit of armor that has the color and emblem of the Serdian army, a helmet, a thick leather belt, again with the Serdian emblem on it, a short sword, and a spear. Those are so that if we are ever in a crisis where the civilians of Bale need to take up arms, they will be fully equipped. This right here is my shield that I got when I became a night. I didn't take it with me to pursue the bandits because I thought that it would just slow me down. Though it is the right size so that it fits perfectly on my back without hindering my arm movement. It has been passed down through the family, or so I'm told. I never actually knew my parents. They both died back in the Serdian war when Imperial Sandora took control of Bale. A younger soldier, actually only still a boy, took care of me. He was only fifteen years older than I was. So he trained me and when I turned eighteen I enlisted to be a soldier. I got put under that same person, who was by then a knight. Three years later I became the head of my knighthood."

"Hey wait," interrupted Charlotte, "I thought that a knight remains a knight unless he betrays his country or gets to old and retires or…Oh no! I'm so sorry, he…died didn't he?"

"Yea, he was the best knight that I had ever seen before, but he was sailing to Mille Seseau on a mission for the king and his boat was sailing with a small merchant vessel from a different country when they were attacked by pirates. The pirates sunk the two ships and he was killed trying to protect some of the people from the merchant ship. They said that thanks to him about half of his knights and one of the merchants were able to make it away alive though the merchant ran off when they reached Mille Seseau in row boats. Before he left though he gave me his suit of armor. I really don't understand why, it seemed as though he knew that he wouldn't come back. Here look."

James pulled out a suit of armor made from blue metal that looked like Dart's from the Legend of Dragoon game except it didn't have the covered arm.

"I have actually never worn it before," James continued, "but hey enough about me, I think we should go check on Aaron and Krystal."

When they entered the library they saw Aaron quickly flipping through an atlas. Krystal was looking for books on a higher shelf so she was using the bookshelf ladder.

"Hey whatcha lookin for, Aaron?" asked Charlotte.

"A map," he quickly replied.

"Yea I'm trying to find any more books that you have with maps in them, "Krystal yelled so that they could all here her, "When I got here he was having trouble finding any books at all…woe!"

All of a sudden Krystal started to fall backwards on the ladder. Jason darted over to her in time to catch her before she got hurt. She blushed and then smiled at him. He set her down and then grabbed a book that fell when she lost her balance.

"Hey you weren't looking for a book on sea charts were you?"

"Yea actually we were, bring it over here."

Jason gave the book to Aaron, who quickly flipped through the pages the first half of the book showed maps of the Alician Coral. He flipped through the pages of the Sea of Fortos until he came to one that showed a part of the sea that is north of Serdio. (Just in case you didn't know those are the two seas that together form the peninsula of Endiness. The sea to the north is the Sea of Fortos.)

Aaron looked at the map and started to copy it down on another piece of paper.

"Hey what is so important about that map?" asked James.

"It's a long story."

"Come on, we have plenty of time. Don't try to use that excuse on us." Charlotte persisted.

"Well, about four years ago my brother and I were sailing over the sea in our small merchant ship when we got attacked by a group of pirates. There were so many that they easily slaughtered our crew. Their captain killed my brother right in front of me and then tied a rock to my neck and threw me in to the water. I would have died too but a man from a ship that was traveling with us dove in even though his ship was also under attack and he cut the rope off of me. When he came up the pirates filled him with arrows. I was picked up by a rowboat and I later hitched a ride back to Cianbar. I had spent the rest of the time that passed before I met you to sail with ships acting as a guide, crewman, and a mercenary to anyone who would grant me passage so that if they were attacked by those pirates I could take my revenge on their captain. That is why I offered to travel with you guys…I guess you feel like I used you huh?"

"No way!" yelled Jason, "You had every reason to do that. It doesn't matter what reason you joined us for, we are friends now and I'm going to help you find them!"

"I don't even have a knighthood anymore so I am going with you too. I can arrange for us to get a ship in Tiberoa."

"There is no way that you guys will be leaving without me, I'm gonna go too!"

"What does that map have to do with all of this though, Aaron?" asked Krystal, "You can't find ships on a map."

"No, but in my traveling I found that there is a city far north of Serdio where pirates and bandits like to hang out. They say that unless you are selling or buying stuff you wouldn't want to live there. I have a feeling that we could at least be able to get some info about the pirates there."

"Well then I guess that I am in to," Krystal said with a girlish smile.

James left to discuss it with Albert. Seeing that they had not yet replaced James's knighthood he agreed. The next day they were riding their horses into the port of Donau. Albert had already arranged it with the king of Tiberoa and the group was set to board the ship known as the Queen Furry. They were welcomed aboard by it's captain, Commodore Kalya. After they got settled on the ship James gave a package to Aaron.

"What's this?" asked Aaron.

"It is a present, open it."

Aaron opened it and saw the two cutlasses that Jason had had made for him. They were exactly like his old cutlasses but newer and there was a design in the blade in a golden inlay. Aaron was so happy that he almost started to cry but he didn't want it to look like he was getting soft. Aaron thanked James who told him that he should be thanking Krystal and not him and then Aaron went to tell the captain where they were headed. By the time the sun was setting they had set off northeast.

(Author: Ok sorry that it was such a long chapter but if you didn't like it keep reading because it will get better.)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOD.**

(Author: I'm really sorry that it took so long to update but I've been really busy lately. Review and tell me what you think.)

The group sailed toward Mille Seseau. (Sorry, I know that the Queen Fury doesn't sail but I can't think of a better term.) Aaron was with Captain Kayla telling him where headed. Charlotte was checking out the engine room while Jason, Krystal, and James were on deck looking ahead of the boat.

"This is going to be my first time being in Mille Seseau," Jason said while staring over the sea.

The wind blew at them gently sending then the sent of salt water. Jason watched as Krystal's hair blew in the breeze. She leaned on the railing and closed her eyes.

"Don't you just love the smell of the sea?" she asked.

"No not really actually it kind of makes me sick," Jason said sarcastically.

Krystal turned at him in disbelief but when she saw his face she scowled at him playfully.

"Hey why don't we go see if we can help out at all in the kitchen. I know that smelling sea air is soooooo much fun but I'm getting kind of bored."

"OK. Wanna race?" Jason asked.

"Oh come on, racing is so childish," James mocked.

"Go!" Krystal yelled.

Even from their relaxed positions the two guys darted toward the kitchen as fast as they could. Krystal jogged behind giggling. When they got their they found the kitchen crew working on supper.

"Do you need any help?" asked Krystal.

"Sure, if you guys want to help cut some vegetables we could get this stew done a lot faster," one of the crew answered.

The three started to chop vegetables and threw them into the large pot that was sitting over the fire. James excused himself and went up to the captain's deck where Aaron was showing Charlotte where they were on a map and how long it will take them to get to the island that he expected to find the pirates on. James decided that he wouldn't disturb them but as he was leaving he heard Aaron say that it would be another five days till they reached their destination. Then James climbed the rigging up to the crow's nest witch was large enough that it had a bed in it.

James looked over the sea and as he expected he saw nothing but water. He stood their for a little bit until Aaron climbed up after him.

"Hey," James greeted.

"James, thanks for helping me. It means a lot that you would help me out like this."

"Don't worry about it. You know, I think supper should be ready by now. Wanna go check it out?"

"Sure."

Jason and Aaron climbed back down the rigging where they found Charlotte annoying Commodore Kayla. She followed them as they went down the stairs.

"Hey where are you guys going?"

"We're going to see if supper is done yet."

"Oh good, I'm really hungry."

They got to the kitchen and found that the stew had just got done cooking. The kitchen crew served them all up a bowl. They went out one to the main deck and ate together. By the time they finished the sun was starting to set. Since their wasn't much to do on the boat they decided to go to bed early.

The next two days they walked aimlessly around on the deck trying to find something to do. They found themselves spending most of their time either eating, sleeping, or just sitting around thinking. Once and a while Jason and James would be training with each other. Finally at the end of the second day they reached Mille Seseau. They all jumped off the ship and stretched.

"Man it feels good to be off that boat," Jason yawned.

"Yea I know, even I was starting to get tired of it," Aaron added.

"I know that you guys all want to be off the boat but as soon as we get some supplies we need to be getting out of here."

After they got packed up again they reluctantly boarded the boat. They sailed out east until they came to an island on the horizon. The sun was really low behind them and as drew closer to the island where they had heard that pirates had been seen around. They decided that it was too late to search the island so they decided to go the next day.

They next morning they all woke bright and early. They took a little rowboat to the shore with four of the crew members of the Queen Fury. The island had fifty foot sand beaches and then immediately there was a forest. They all knew that the forest would have to be their way inward on the island so they started to run together towards it. When they reached the forest they found that even though they were really far north it was a tropical forest. There were vines sticking out all throughout the trees making it hard to see very far in. Jason drew his sword and slashed through the vines. This gave them a form of a doorway for them into the forest. As they stepped in they realized that the canopy from the trees let little light through and gave the ground a dim green glow. Jason and James had their swords out and would cut at the vines when they got in their ways. The trees were very close and some times they would have to climb over the sides of one. Krystal had the most trouble since she was wearing a dress. Charlotte thought to herself that they should really try to find her some new clothes that are better for traveling in. The crewmembers from the Queen Fury would stay behind and help Krystal when problems like this occurred. After an hour of walking James started to wonder if they were headed in the correct direction. They had had to turn constantly because of the massive trees.

"Hey, Aaron, do you have any idea of what direction we are headed?" he asked.

"No, I don't think I brought a compass either. If you give me a second I can find out though."

Without another word Aaron drew his two new cutlasses and jumped toward a big sturdy tree. He stabbed one into the side and them pulled himself up till it was at the level of his chest. Then he extended his arm as far as he could and stabbed the other blade in. He pulled himself up and in about two minutes he was at one of the top branches. He sheathed the blades and climbed till he was above the canopy.

"So, which direction are we supposed to be going?" Aaron yelled.

"We're supposed to be going northeast."

"Good new!" Aaron said while jumping down, "We are headed straight north but the good thing is that we are only about fifty feet from where the forest stops."

"Cool, lets get out of here then."

They started to run through the thick vegetation as quickly as possible with James and Jason flailing their weapons ahead of them. All of a sudden the two soldiers went flying through the trees. The rest stepped out after them and found them lying on the grass. They had been leaning forward with their weapons swinging that when there wasn't any more to cut the got caught off balance. The bright sunlight blinded them for a second and when their eyes adjusted they saw that it was about an hour before noon. In front of them were miles of grassy hills. The forest that they had just exited was curved around this and bordered the grassland on most of the sides. To the west the forest got larger. Ahead of them they could see some mountains on the northern side of the island which they hadn't seen from the ship and the grassland curved between two chains so that it formed what seemed to be a passage. They started to walk north along the edge of the forest so that if the pirates were there they would not make themselves so obvious. After three hours of walking they decided to take a break and eat some food. As they were eating Aaron sat up straight and started to look around. Less than five hundred yards away he say a large group of men riding on horses. Aaron guessed that there were at least a hundred of them. They quickly stuffed their food into their bags and they drew their weapons. When the small army was about thirty yards from them James noticed that they were being lead by a young man with short spiked brown hair. He had a suit of strangely green colored mail (as in armor) on with a metal sleeve that ran down his arm. The sleeve ran down further to give the appearance that his right arm was longer that his left. The end of the sleeve had a claw-like gauntlet. He carried a long bow and a quiver on his back. The rest of his soldiers had weapons made of this same strange, green material. The horse that the leader was riding was brown and had a thick, leather saddle with silver inlay.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our island?" the leader harshly asked.

"We had no idea that there were people living here, we were looking for a band of pirates and we heard that they would sometimes harbor on this island," James explained in their defense.

"Well there are no pirates on this island and unless they camped on the southeastern shore they haven't been?"

"Well then I am sorry that we trespassed on you land. Who are you people though, and how long have you been living here?"

"We have been living here for years, even before the dragon campaign. When we first came her it was because we were to protect this island from anyone who wanted to use it for evil. I am the son of the chieftain. You can call me Mathew."

"You know of the dragon campaign?! I didn't think that their were many people left that knew about it aside from some scholars here and there throughout Endiness. Anyway, what is so important about this island that it needs to be guarded."

"Well I am guessing that you know about the legendary dragoons, which the humans used to defeat the winglies in the dragon campaign…"

"Actually not only do we know about them but we own four of them."

"That's amazing! I never knew that I would have a chance to see those weapons! Well there is time for that later. So what I was saying is that before the humans had the dragoons they would use weapons made out of rare metals. These metals had elemental powers much like the dragoons but no where near as powerful and they had no power over dragons. You can only find these metals in certain places on the earth and in only one spot. As you have probably guessed by now this island is the one place on earth where you can find this green metal called Adamant. That is the reason we were sent here so long ago."

"Hey that was a good story but why did you send so many soldiers to fight us if you saw how few of us there are?" Jason asked.

"Well actually it's kind of funny how that happened," Mathew said scratching his head with an embarrassed grin on his face, "Actually until we go closer to you we hadn't even seen you."

"So then why were you coming out here?" the puzzled knight asked.

"We were heading for the mountains on the eastern side of the island."

"There are mountains on the east side of the island?! I thought that the forest went all the way up to the shore?" asked Aaron.

"No, there are mountains and then cliffs along the Eastern Shore." answered Mathew.

"Why were you going there with so many men?" asked Jason.

"There is a man that we believe that we can find there. This man had been living here on this island with us for a while now and we think that he might have come here to unleash a disaster."

"What kind of disaster?" James asked.

"About half a year ago an old man washed up on the shore by our village. He was a sort of dark magician but he was very kind otherwise. Not too long ago he heard a legend from one of the townspeople that there are dragons that were frozen in the mountains after the dragon campaign. His manner started to become cold and he became hostile. Then last night he came to my father and demanded that they reawaken the dragons and use them to conquer the planet. My father didn't even know if the legend about the dragons was true. He himself had only known of this from history passed down by his ancestors. He tried to calm the man down but he wouldn't listen. He had gone mad with the thought of controlling the dragons. When my father refused his insane offer he cast a fire spell and burnt down my father's house. Because of his old age he was barely able to make it out alive. The old magician escaped the village while we were putting out the fire. We set out this morning to capture so that if the dragons really do exist he will not be able to do anything destructive."

"How the crap are there dragons still around. I thought that they all died in the dragon campaign except for the divine dragon?" James asked.

"No, actually there were many more dragons than the one's that were used in the dragon campaign. Over the years many have been killed and so it is rare that you will find them anymore. Now we need to leave, we have already spent too much time talking to you and Darrin has probably gotten too far by now. I will have my soldiers give up some of their horses so you can ride to our village through that pass in the mountains over there if you wish, or you can come with us if you want."

"Did you say Darrin?" Krystal asked in unbelief.

"Yea, Why?" answered Mathew.

"Its nothing, never mind," she said growing quiet.

"We might as well come with you. If this Darrin can wake the dragons our dragoons could help you fight them if it comes to it.

Since they were already next the forest all that Mathew's soldiers had to do was dismount and walk into the forest. Not far from where they were there was a path that led back into the forest. As they walked in James walked up next to Mathew.

"Aren't you going to tie up your horses?"

"There is no need to. On this island we train our horses not to run off. You wouldn't believe how well trained the horses here are compared to horses that you are probably used to."

"I was also wondering, do you know the locations of the other elemental metals, that you were telling us about earlier, are."

"No, I am actually surprised that you didn't already know about this metal. After all your friend has armor made from the fire metal and that girl," he said pointing to Charlotte, " has an ax made from the dark metal."

"Really I always thought that it was just dyed steel."

Actually there are a lot of interesting things that happened on this island long ago. Back in the dragon campaign there was a man from this island named Syuveil who was the first master of the Jade dragoon.

As he finished his sentence they came to the base of the mountains. They were short as far as mountains go and they had some random trees growing on the side of them, which helped to camouflage them. They followed the path till they came to cave in the side of one of the mountains. The entrance had designs and pictures carved all over with the Adamant inlay in them. On the sides of the entrance there were two columns that had vine shapes running up them. The green metal made it look almost like they were real vines. Mathew and his men lit some torches that they had in their packs and handed them out to everyone. They entered into the cave and saw that they were in something much like catacombs. As they went in further they came to a place where the path split off. Mathew ordered that his soldiers split up and if they find anything they should yell for help. Mathew went off with James, Jason, Charlotte, Krystal, Aaron, and the four sailors with half of his soldiers. As they went farther and came to more intersections more of his soldiers split off. Finally it was down to the ten of them.

"Mathew, doesn't anyone know the way through these caves?" Jason asked.

"Actually no one has had any need to go in there so our ancestors never passed on that information."

As they came to the end of the one path their was a long staircase going down. As they went Charlotte was counting the steps. When they reached the bottom she had counted 125 steps. They went down the path a little father and then they entered a large room. The room was so huge that the light from their torches did not reach the wall. At the far end of the cavern they saw a light. Next to the light the saw a man standing faxing something that was shining back the light from the man's torch. They started to run down the center of the room and Mathew yelled as he went.

"Darrin stop!"

The man turned around and flames shot from his hands. They were each set so that they hit some unseen lamps hanging from the sealing. The cavern was immediately illuminated. All along the walls there were these massive, transparent glaciers. Inside the glaciers you could see the form of many different kinds of dragons. At the end where Darrin stood there was what looked to be a form of the divine dragon.

"Darrin!" exclaimed Krystal.

They could see now that the old man had a symbol on his forehead that none of them had ever seen before. It looked like it was an old rune. His eyes were completely black.

"You are too late! You will now witness the rebirth of dragons!" shouted the man.

"Darrin, don't!" begged Krystal.

Before Krystal could stop him he turned around and motioned his arms in the ritual for a spell. Fire shot up from the ground into the air, he motion as to push it at the column of ice. The fire hit the glacier and steam filled the area for a few seconds. They stared into the steam hoping that the fire wasn't strong enough to melt the ice that had stayed frozen under normal temperatures for centuries.

(Author: I hope you action lovers are getting excited. Hopefully this next chapter will have a lot of fun stuff for you in it. I plan to have a really cool fight seen. Remember to keep reviewing. They encourage me to write more.)


End file.
